Elastomeric knit fabrics are knit fabrics that contain elastomeric properties. The elastomeric properties can result from both the structure of the knit and the components, such as the use of elastomeric yarns. Elastomeric knits can be used in a wide array of applications. For example, elastomeric knits can be used for seating applications. However, fabrics for seating applications have certain criteria, such as resistance to burning. In particular, automotive seating applications have stringent anti-flammability requirements. Therefore, there is a need for elastomeric knit fabrics that have anti-flammability properties.